transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2030 Olympics: Red Alert VS Redshift (Full Combat)
Nepsa Ski Slopes The Nepsan wind blows smooth and sharp over the mountainous regions. Known as the most perfect skiing location in the galaxy, the slopes range from beginner (horizontal) to tourist (slight incline) to suicidal (vertical). The air is full of the noise of excited chatter as skiiers from every planet in the galaxy wander about, sucking on lolly pops and other delicious frozen snacks. Red Alert arrives from the Nepsa Ice Fields to the north. Red Alert has arrived. Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "This cartridge is still nearly full, I can keep shootin' ALLLLLL night." Gnaw has arrived. Dreadwind says, "If you do the weapon will overheat and then detonate in your hands crippling you." Red Alert looks around at the ruined section of the ski slope, occasionally taking a deep breath. Hmm. This won't be the first battle to happen here. Red Alert straightens and looks around. He's pretty sure this whole thing is rigged. Sure, he's a decent shot and packs a wallop when he hits, but he goes down quicker than the Blue Femme after being handed a credstick. He's way out-classed in this league... Obviously, someone's out to get him. Senator Americon says, "Haha, my weapon always shoots all night! That's what the ladies say!" Senator Americon says, "Then I shoot them! And then they are dead! Haha!" Air Commander Ramjet says, "Which one of you women have said that!?" Bundled in a warm SPACE PARKA, the Decepticon warrior Redshift trundles across the snowy slopes, in search of his next match. He comes prepared with a snowboard, since the match is slated to take place on the ski slopes., and he may very well have time left over for some recreation after some WRECKreation. Senator Americon says, "I do not leave many survivors, you will have difficulty securing a testimonial!" Air Commander Ramjet says, "I find your claim HIGHLY spurious!" Waddling through the Ski Slopes towards the two combatants is a Sharkticon. He looks like he's been having a grand time Pac-Man'ing through the snow. He transforms. What, a Sharkticon judge? Couldn't they find someone else? He nods. "You start when me flip coin." Gnaw transforms into his robot mode. Senator Americon says, "I will give you spurs... IN YOUR FACE!" Air Commander Ramjet says, "Wh-.. That is not something I want at all!" Dreadwind says, "I can feel my computational abilities diminishing just listening to Americon." Red Alert scowls as the Decepticon approaches, then tilts his head, looking in several different directions. Finally, he glares at Redshift. "You arranged for your fellow Decepticons to be chattering on the radios right now just to distract me, didn't you?" The removes his high-energy rifle from subspace and demands, "Didn't you!?" Combat: Red Alert misses Redshift with his High-Energy Particle Beam Rifle attack! -5 Shockwave says, "I recommend that you not accept any spurs from Americon. He is adept in the Earthling fighting art of 'cockfighting' and his spurs are highly dangerous in proximity to one's face." Air Commander Ramjet says, "What sort of fighting is this cock!" Shockwave says, "It is not a fighting style you can master in your current format, Ramjet. It requires jointed wings and digitigrade knees." Senator Americon says, "My Mexican counterpart--who is real nearby--is also quite good at cockfighting!" Redshift did nothing of the sort, but if it might get Red Alert riled up, then why not go with it? "Of course! With all that babbling, you won't be able to concentrate on fighting!" He replies back, smirking at the Autobot. With Red Alert's wild accusations and ill-aimed rifle blasts, it's child's play for Redshift to dodge aside. He retrieves his own rifle, and returns fire, sending searing plasma across the snowy battlefield. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Protected. Air Commander Ramjet says, "Hnnh. I have jointed wings but none of this digitigrade knee nonsense." Combat: Redshift misses Red Alert with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -5 "I knew it!" Red Alert exclaims angrily as he dives forward, hitting the ground with a roll and slipping beneath the plasma bolt. He makes no effort to close-in, and in fact, seems to watch for the other trying to move nearer. "You dirty Decepticons will use any trick you can come up with!" Still kneeling in the snow, he fires a second shot. Combat: Red Alert sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Red Alert misses Redshift with his High-Energy Particle Beam Rifle attack! -4 The Sharkticon shrugs as he sits down to watch. He pulls a bag of energon goodies from subspace and sticks his hand in, pulling a handfull out and munching them noisily. At least Judging kept him well-fed. Redshift's yeti-fur-lined space parka swirls around his legs as he leaps aside from Red Alert's second shot. Redshift's smirk widens as Red Alert continues to make wild accusations, giving more of an advantage to Redshift. He breaks into a run, moving around Red Alert's position in a long arc, and firing off a cluster of plasma blasts as he runs. Combat: Redshift misses Red Alert with his strafing run attack! -3 Red Alert dives to the right, once more in the snow, then stands again. "You'd better run!" he shouts angrily, while he... runs, also, moving now towards a more protected area among deeper snow. Considering he can't hit Redshift even out in the open, one wonders what good he expects that to do him! Combat: Red Alert sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Red Alert analyzes Redshift for weaknesses. It seems Redshift some laser-sights on his rifle, since he can't get a proper bead on Red Alert. With Red Alert on the run, Redshift decides to be a little more aggressive, casting aside his parka in order to transform into his space fighter mode. The curved-wing craft blasts overhead, and begins dropping bombs down on Red alert, bursts of flames and white-hot incinerating metals exploding across the snow-covered slope. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spaceship misses Red Alert with his Phosphorous Bombs attack! Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 2 remain. Red Alert dives /into/ the snow, neatly avoiding the Phosphorous Bombs, them pushes his way to an area that his incredible senses tell him is clear, at which point he pops up. "I'm a /fire cheif's car/!" he exclaims, throwing caution to the winds as he aims his weapon. "You'll have to do better than that!" Combat: Red Alert sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Alert strikes Red Spaceship with his High-Energy Particle Beam Rifle attack! -2 Combat: You took 16 damage. Gnaw sits there in the snow, then leans back to make a Snow-shark-angel momentarily. Then he sits back up. So far so good. First blood goes to Red Alert as the high-energy particle beam rips through Redshift's frame, blasting a sizable hole clean through the small spacecraft. The red and black ship struggles to stay airborne, flight surfaces fighting the forces gravity and drag. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you WITH ME!" Redshift snaps, and the craft begins crashing down to earth, angling towards the rifle-weilding Red Alert below. Combat: Red Spaceship strikes Red Alert with his Full Speed Ahead attack! Red Alert is knocked into the SKY by the force of Redshift's blow, and he lands in a heap on the ground, serious holes ripped into his armor as he shakes his head, trying to recover his senses. "Oh yeah? Oh yeah?" he asks in that voice... you know, the one that starts wavering juuuuuust a little? "Well, I'm taking YOU down with ME, so there!" Luckily, his rifle is nearby, but, although he reaches for it, it's the rocket on his shoulder that he fires. Combat: Red Alert strikes Red Spaceship with his Shoulder-Mounted Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Red Alert's attack has damaged your Velocity! The crashed spaceship struggles to rise into the air again after a deliciously crunch-filled impact with Red Alert, but before he can, *SWOOOOSH* a missile is launched his way! The missile hits his rear engines, and the whole thing explodes in a fiery blast filled with shrapnel and debris, sending the ship hurtling into a snowbank. Redshift forces himself to transform, and the wounded Decepticon returns fire, before ducking behind the debris-strewn piled snow. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Redshift strikes Red Alert with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -5 Red Alert is blasted with an incinerator rifle, right to the chest, the heat washing over circuitry already exposed by the crash. Red Alert cries out in pain as one of the energy-feed lines to his weapons is damaged. This Decepticon will take him down, and likely soon... but Red Alert has no chance at all if he doesn't hit. He crawls to the edge of the ice dune and studies the area where Redshift had ducked into the debris, preparing to hit the spaceship as soon as he has the opportunity. Combat: Red Alert takes extra time to aim his next attack on Redshift. Redshift finds himself in a reprieve from further attacks from Red Alert, but he knows it isn't going to last very long. No doubtr Red alert is planning something, some trick up his sleeve, so there's no time to waste. Redshift transforms and bursts out from cover, flying over Red Alert's head again. Again, Redshift drops a cluster of fire bombs... Red alert might be a fire cheif's car, and maybe resistant to heat, but his /optics/ aren't resistant to being blinded by oxidizing white phosporous. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Red Spaceship misses Red Alert with his Phosphorous Bombs attack! Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 1 remain. Red Alert wasn't actually trying to dodge, so Redshift must have flat missed him. That's all there is to it. Red Alert himself is too focused on maintaining his targeting data, and as Redshift flies overhead, he unleashes another rocket at the spacecraft! Combat: Red Alert strikes Red Spaceship with his Shoulder-Mounted Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: You took 16 damage. Combat: Red Alert's attack has damaged your Accuracy! The flash from teh phosphorus bomb causes Gnaw to rub his optics momentarily. "Too bright," he murmurs. Red Spaceship is blasted by yet another missile, sending the DEcepticon crashing and burning again. The exploded spaceship makes a dive into the snow, sending up plues of the stuff as he skids to a halt. He groans as he transforms, brushing slushy snow off himself as he rises. Now with a second crater blasted into his armor, he is more determined than ever to take down Red Alert. Brandishing his rifle, he opens fire will a full-power blasts of plasma, sending a searing beam streaking across the battlefield/ski slope The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Redshift misses Red Alert with his Incinerator Rifle attack! Red Alert's hearing alerts him to the fact that Redshift's about to fire, as the sound of Redshift's weapon powering up warns him that it's time to leap or die. He jumps out of the way of the blast and glowers at his opponent. "Why are you so quiet? You're planning something, aren't you? Well, stop it!" he demands as his enhanced vision takes in his opponent's damages, and he lines up where he wants to make his next shot. Combat: Red Alert analyzes Redshift for weaknesses. "Yeah, I've got a plan, you paranoid mess. But I'm not going to TELL you!" wow, great comback Redshift. Maybe it'll throw the bugger off, but clearly Redshift's plan involves beating the crap out of nosy Autobots. Red Alert gives Redshift time to transform again, as he becomes a Picasso-esque version of a spaceship. Since all Red alert is going to do is stand there and make funny faces, Redshift uses the opportiuity to dive in for another potentially devastating impact. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Red Spaceship strikes Red Alert with his stop looking at me! attack! Red Alert is devastated by Redshift's potentially devastating attack! The lambo is slammed into so hard he's thrown /through/ a snowdune, out the other side, and hits a second one badly as well. The pain is so great that it causes a haze at the edge of Red Alert's vision and distracts him. "If you don't tell me..." he pants, "I'll /beat/ it out of you!" And with that, third and final missile away, but with pain-addled targeting systems, can he hope to hit the nimble ship? Combat: Red Alert strikes Red Spaceship with his Shoulder-Mounted Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: You took 33 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Red Alert's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Red Spaceship falls to the ground, unconscious. Red Spaceship lets out a triumphant cackle as he slams into Red Alert's body yet again, sending the autobot flying through the scenery. Thinking he's won, the ship pulls up into a flashy display of aerial acrobatics. "Take THAT, Autobra--- AUGH!" Redshift's triumph is cut short as the missile strikes some critical component of Redshift's battered ship, blasting the red Decepticon into pieces. The Sharkticon stares in stunned silence. "Autobot win," he murmurs. "Get foods now?"